I dont want to lose you
by anime kaz
Summary: comes in after the last chapter of youre so cute when you blush.Link and zel have escaped the clutches of the bad guy once again,but Zelda is now dying and it's up to link to save her.can he do it if he cant even say those 3 words that mean so much 2 him
1. high tempratures

Before you read this you may want to read the last chapter of my story 'you're so cute when you blush' I had asked people to tell me which Story of the 10 short stories they preferred to read as a longer story. This chapter was the one that most people asked about. It takes place after that chapter so I hope it lives up to the expectations. Please enjoy.

_I do not own Zelda and no amount of wishing will ever bring that about. T-T_

I don't want to lose you

Chapter one  
high temperature

Zelda and Link walked hand in hand, the rain still pouring down heavily and no shelter in sight. Sure there were some large trees but when theres lightning all around hyrule feild the last thing you want to do is hide under a tree.

Link couldn't believe Zelda had just kissed him. And he felt like he should really say those three words she was able to tell him. I love you. Sure he said what he loved about her but why couldn't he just say those three words. Why not now? She was right next to him, holding his hand...she couldn't go anywhere and even if she could he doubted she would try running away after telling him she loved him. That's right! He will tell her, right now in fact! Link stopped and turned Zelda around so she could face him.

"I..." he watched as she tilted her head and waited patiently for him to finish his sentence. Her face was beautiful and angelic, her clothes were still drenched and muddy yet he really didn't care. He thought she never looked so beautiful,  
"I-I-I-I think we need shelter it's really coming down!" He said, his face fully flushed and his words nervous and hurried as he was quick to turn around and look like he was obviously looking for some form of shelter. So much for the 'telling her right now plan'. Damn why did he have to get flustered just looking at her. He wasn't like this BEFORE she kissed him. And what about his manhood? He should have initiated the first kiss! Maybe that's why it was all messed up.

"Link..."Zelda began and she squeezed his hand slightly, pulling him from his thoughts "That's a good idea Link...Because I don't feel to good." Link frowned slightly worried as he stepped forward and pressed his forehead to hers.  
"You do feel warm..." He then realised his face was so close to hers and his face instantly reddened.  
"You are really hot now Link. Are you okay?" Zelda asked as she went to place her hand on his forehead, Link Quickly pulled away and laughed, reassuring her that he was just fine.

They walked a bit further and Link began seriously considering to ignore the lightning and take Zelda under a tree, her hand was getting colder by the minute and she was now shivering terribly. Of course when he did find shelter they would have to build a fire and undress, couldn't go wearing those wet clothes could they.  
"Link why are you suddenly in a hurry to find shelter?"  
"errrr...because I... don't want you getting to sick! Yeah that's it." He said as he spotted a crack in the cliff face, near the wild flowing stream. They would have to cross the river to get to it and the current was quite strong...Maybe they shouldn't... but if he left her in those wet clothes she could die! He has to get them off her for her own sake.

Link led her and Epona to the water and, taking out his ocarina, he played the scarecrow song. He smiled as the scarecrow popped out of the ground on the opposite side of the river. It had been a long time since he played that song and yet the scarecrow was still happy to aid him.  
"Okay Zel, hold on tight." Link said after fastening a rope to Epona's saddle. He then pulled out his hook shot and slid his arm around Zelda's waist. With a pull of the trigger he and Zelda flew over to the scarecrow and whilst Zelda made her way to the cave Link was able to pull Epona across the water.

Once the fire had started Link pulled off his green hat as he said "well, I suppose we should get undressed..."  
"WHAT!" Zelda squealed as she looked at Link. She stepped away slowly till her back was against the wall. Link went bright red as he furiously waved his hands around and tried to explain  
"It's not like I mean naked..." Yes it was.  
"I don't mean it in a sexual way..." Yes he did.  
"I only thought of drying clothes and that's all!" that and seeing Zelda in bare minimum clothing.  
"I wouldn't even try to peek on you getting undressed!" Yes he would.  
"I just don't want you to get sick!" that and he really wanted to see her in minimum clothing. Zelda raised an eyebrow but then her sweet smile decorated her face once again.  
"Your right. But promise you won't stare." That was a hard promise to keep. Link smiled, nodded then turned around so his flustered face was facing toward the wall. He slowly began to take off his tunic, then his boots. As hard as he tried he could not ignore the sound of Zelda's dress fall to the ground. Link felt weak at the knees and he mentally hit himself, reminding himself to act like a hero of time! Would anyone expect the hero of time to blush so easily?

"O-Okay. I think I'm ready." Zelda quietly said and slowly Link turned around. He had wanted this and yet he could not force his gaze to look at her. He knew she was wearing a cotton undergarment, one that looked like a short white dress, but he still couldn't look higher than her feet. Zelda on the other hand was quite happy to look at Link's bare chest and his beautifully toned muscles. He wore nothing but his white leggings and this was definitely a nice sight to her. Not that she would tell him. She wouldn't want him thinking she was a pervert. They both awkwardly sat down, making sure they were a good 2 feet apart and blushed as they stared into the fire.

This was it. Link could tell her now! After all she was right there. They were alone. He practically told her before but she kissed him before he could actually say those 3 words. He will just turn around and say 'Zel...I love you to.' Or 'I love you.' That would be easy. Or how about 'hey babe, I got the hots for ya.' No she would probably slap him if he said that. 'By the way. I know you kinda know this but...I love you.' A little long but it was casual, sincere, yeah that one will work!

"By the way Zel. I..." Link made the mistake of facing her and he finally saw the image that was so hard for him to look at. Zelda's wet hair was draped over her shoulder and began to form spiral like curls due to the water that it held, Her face was tinted pink and that nervous look just made it all the more cuter. Not to mention the cotton under garment he knew she would be left in showed her shapely legs off very nicely and being white and wet showed every curve of her body. Link went red as he stammered  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...I think I will find something to hang our wet clothes on!" and with that he jumped up and rushed to their clothes, carefully laying them on the large rocks that scattered the area. He sat down again and this time made sure his gaze didn't drift over to the princess.

* * *

Link woke up and looked at the fire. It seemed to be burning nicely and looking outside the rain seemed to have stopped. Although now he thought of it he could have probably played the song of storms. Why do these thoughts always come to him later!  
But he was glad he didn't because when he looked to his side, there was Zelda, curled up next to him, practically on his lap. Her head lay on his shoulder and she was hugging his arm loosely. Her under garments now dry made it easier for Link to look at the angelic girl next to him. He happily rested his head on hers but quickly sat up straight. His hand flew to her forehead and he gasped at how hot her temperature had become. She was really burning up. Realising this opened up all his senses; he heard her short shallow breathing. He could feel the fever heating up her whole body and see the cold sweat that dripped down her face. He gently tried to wake her but she was out to it, too weak to even open her eyes.

"Link." Link looked up at the familiar voice to find Nabooru standing in the opening of the cave.  
"NABOORU! Am I glad to see you! Zelda's really sick and..."  
"I know. Master has given her the virus. She will die without the antidote."  
"Where do I get the...Wait...Did you say master?" Link held Zelda closer as he watched Nabooru ready her weapon. Slowly he lay Zelda down and just as Nabooru attacked he had the master sword in his hand and was ready to fight back, blocking her spear...


	2. friends or foes?

I don't want to lose you.

Chapter 2  
friend or foe

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY FRIEND! OUR FRIEND! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME?" Link yelled out as he blocked yet another attack, sending Nabooru Flying backwards.  
"Me and My tribe serve the master now."  
"YOU ARE THE SAGE OF THE SPIRIT TEMPLE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Link furiously snapped as he tried to corner the tanned woman. She was an amazing fighter though and easily jumped up, flipping in the air and landing behind Link.  
"Once I have finished you I need only take Zelda to my master..."  
"NO! I won't let you touch her." Link growled beneath his breath. He had only just got her back, they kissed...It was meant to be happy ever after when you kiss.

Link glanced over at Zelda. She still hadn't woken. She was pale now and he could see her chest heaving as if each breath was incredibly painful. Link felt dread, confusion and pain. He couldn't let her die...but he also couldn't kill Nabooru. He remembered how she had always been his friend, never wanting to follow Ganondorf. Why would she follow someone now? Link jumped as Nabooru's spear threatened to slice him and quickly he ran to his bag. He dodged each attack whilst hurryingly searching his bag until he finally found the object he had been trying to find. Pulling out the megaton hammer Link smashed it against the wall of the small cave. Nabooru gasped as she quickly jumped backwards and watched as the cave collapsed.  
"You are so determined that the master not have her, you kill her?" She pressed her ear near the rubble and could faintly hear Epona stamp her feet as Link tried to calm her down.  
"No...You only wish to cut me off." She corrected herself and sat down watching the wall. There was only way out, and she will guard it.

* * *

Link finally calmed Epona down and quickly grabbed his clothes, getting dress as fast as he could. He packed up his things and then looked at Zelda, then at her clothes.  
"Damn...okay Link, stop acting like a ten year old and just dress her! She is practically clothed already just suck it up and do it." Link picked up her dress and blushed slightly. He felt like crying. Why was it so hard to dress her. He had slept with her holding him for the last few hours so why can't he just do this.  
"I'm really starting to wonder if I really did get the triforce of courage. Maybe I got the triforce of bashfulness. WHAT KIND OF GUY AM I!" Link whined. He had never been like this before the kiss. Why did that damn kiss have to change everything! He was beginning to wish she never kissed him. Link groaned and turned around to face Zelda, but before he had a chance to get up the nerves to dress her, he watched as a small blue stone fell from her pocket and landed near his feet, Smoke engulfed him and he was left coughing, hoping she didn't have poisonous gas in those things.

Opening his eyes he was amazed to see he was now dressed as Sheik. "so cool. So this is what she does!" Link felt he looked really good in Sheik's outfit. He looked a bit more muscular then what Zelda did in it, a little cooler he would think. He dug into her pocket and pulled out the small blue balls along with some purple ones.  
"Blue is Sheik so purple must be back to normal! I'm so smart." Throwing one at his feet, his confident smile soon faded as he looked at the princess dress that he now wore.

* * *

Nabooru jumped a foot in the air when she heard Link scream. Her heart pounded in fear as she readied her weapon. "What the hell is going on there?" she questioned.  
"WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO? WHERE ARE THEY? THAT'S NOT FAIR THEY VANISHED! WHERE ARE THEY?" Nabooru raised an eyebrow at this unusual rambling and wondered if the lack of oxygen in the cave was starving his brain cells.

* * *

Link, deciding to stay as Sheik rather than princess Zelda, Had also thrown a Sheik pebble at Zelda, grateful that it worked even when she was lying down. It definitely made it easier to avoid this new found bashfulness that seemed to cloud his thinking. Maybe they could pass as brothers? He had to find someone to look after Zelda whilst he found the antidote.

"Zel...Come on, wake up just for a little while okay..." Zelda forced her eyes open but was already drifting off again.  
"Zel you need to play a song to warp. I can't warp you or Epona with me. Zel..." Zelda forced herself to sit up.  
"Link...M-My har...p..." Zelda collapsed but Link was quick to catch her, holding her close to his chest. She had no energy at all and Link couldn't warp her or Epona. The only way out was through that wall he had made. And he knew Nabooru was waiting for him.

"H-Harp." Zelda tried to say again. Link reached over for her harp and sighed. Was she really trying to warp in her condition? He sat there quietly and continued to hold her close just staring at the harp. It was then he saw a scratch on it. Looking closer he followed the scratch with his finger and was shocked to see a secret compartment open. He lay Zelda down so her head was in his lap and pulled out a heap of paper. He gasped at the amount of songs there were! Ones she had taught him and so many he had never heard... including one called the song of invisibility, the song of silence, the song of strength, the song of sleep... The song of sleep. He grinned as he pulled out and followed the melody...

* * *

... Link opened his eyes and felt starved for air. His vision adjusting to his surroundings he realised he was still in the cave and it was obvious that oxygen was thin. 'Damn it' he thought to himself, forcing himself to stand. He woke up Epona and looked at the song once again. Okay it was obvious that anyone hearing the song fell asleep, not just the person you wanted to fall asleep. This will be harder then he thought. But he had solved many puzzles in his many heroic adventures and surely he could get out of this. He looked over at Zelda once again and saw that in the peaceful sleep of the song she seemed to be breathing better then before. Although that wouldn't last long if he didn't get them out of here.

He ripped some of the bandages that bound his chest, he could only guess they were the ones that the Sheik outfit usually would have bound Zelda's breast to make her more boy like. He shook the thought from his head before he could blush again and worked at stuffing the pieces of bandages in his ears and Epona's. Epona shook it's head and grunted at Link but he ignored her. After all he couldn't very well carry her out. Playing the song of sleep again he was pleased to see the bandages did their job.

It was easy to sneak past Nabooru after knocking down the wall but as he held Zelda close whilst riding Epona he began fearing if he could trust anyone. He saw Malon riding a horse through Hyrule feilds but she stopped to talk to one of the gurudos. She said she would keep a look out for Zelda and the master will be the first to know.

He travelled all the way to find princess Ruto feeding Jabujabu but she also was telling her father that Zelda had escaped and the master was not happy.

No matter where he tried, every friend he had met, talked about killing him and taking Zelda to the master. Link felt betrayed and alone. Although he didn't really go on adventures with anybody but Navi he still never felt alone when every place he went had an ally. But now he had no one to trust. He still didn't know who the master was! But he had to find out and destroy him, that he was sure of. However he couldn't leave Zelda alone.

Deciding Epona was a obvious give away to his identity he let her run free and continued carrying Zelda on his back. He could feel her fever growing hotter by the minute and it only proved to scare him more. He felt completely useless for the first time in his life since he became the hero of time.

"Link...Is that you." Link's heart jumped in fear and he quickly turned to see Impa only a few feet away. He began to run when she grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, and thrust her hand to Zelda's forehead.

"What happened to princess Zelda?" She asked as she refused to let his arm go.

"The master." Link said suspiciously as he watched for any reaction at all.

"the master? What are you talking about? I leave for 3 days to pick up my new weapons and when I get back everyone keeps attacking me. Then I find you with Zelda so sick and trying to run from me! What happened?" Link smiled and finally let his tension melt away.

"Impa...We need somewhere safe to hide. Can we go to your place?" unbeknownst to everyone but Link and Zelda, Impa not only had her room in the palace but she had a little house in Kokoriko village where her family was.

* * *

After Zelda was laid in a nice warm bed and Zelda had explained about his recent adventure in saving the princess, the house was filled with silence. Link watched Impa as she sat by Zelda's side, deep in thought. Link's eyes wandered around the room, his attention span being that of a four year old, until Impa spoke

"When I got back I was attacked by a goron and a gerudo. They were trying to slip a necklace around my neck. The way our friends are behaving...what if they are wearing a piece of jewellery that controls them?"

"But Nabooru wasn't wearing any necklace." Link sighed. With Nabooru's skimpy clothing it was hard to miss a new piece of jewellery.

"That's all I can think of. So what will you do hero of time?" Link really wished Impa didn't say that. He wished he didn't have to be a hero right now. He was tired, sore, cold and muddy and the last thing he wanted was to go out and fight his friends. But one look at Zelda's pale face erased all those thoughts. He will get to the bottom of this.

"I will go and get Navi first. With her ability to find an enemy's weak spot maybe she can find this supposed jewellery on our friends. Then I will get some answers to who the master is." Impa smiled at the wisdom in his choice and could tell that he alone was the one to carry the triforce of courage. She took one look at his sad expression as he gazed at the sleeping Zelda and smiled.

"Link. I think that is a wise choice. I will look after Zelda. But before you go I need to get some cold water for her. Please watch her for a moment." And with that, Impa left. Link waited till the sound of her footsteps disappeared and then he rose to stand by Zelda's side. Carefully he lay on the bed, pulling Zelda close to him as he kissed her forehead. He held her for ages hoping time would freeze...if only for a moment.


	3. dekdeku

I don't want to lose you  
chapter 3  
Dek-Deku

"_It's time for you to leave Link. You have a new journey, perhaps more heart wrenching then any you had to face before... I will also disguise myself as a Sheikah and here... Use these pebbles to transform into your own clothes once again. Only use them when you battle, when walking out in the open it is best to remain in the guise of a sheikah."_

Impa's words continued to run through Links mind as he look looked at his reflection in the puddle by his feet. The Sheikah outfit he wore was different from Zelda's, darker in colour. And the only thing showing was his messy blonde fringe and his sad yet heroic eyes. He stamped his foot in the puddle, erasing the image and continued to walk past the large trees that lead to the entrance of Kokiri Forest. He didn't want to see his eyes. The sadness that haunted them tore at his heart and dragged out the images of Zelda laying in the bed sicker than he had ever seen.

The village seemed deserted, unlike the usual sun filled, cheery, town filled with laughter and music; this was now a town of silence, darkness veiled the scenery and the plants looked to be dying. Link knew exactly where to find Navi...If it wasn't too late. She would be where the great Deku tree once stood.

Sitting in the clearing where the great Deku tree used to stand was a small bulb of a tree. Three leaves on it's head and a worried face on it's trunk as it stared up at Link's eyes.

"w-who goes there?" It asked with a tremble. Link smiled and kneeled down so he would not be towering over the little tree.

"Hey Dek-Deku. It's me."

"LINK!" Dek-Deku's eyes widened as did it's smile. "Dek-Deku is so glad your back! Dek-Deku's only a sprout left behind by the great Deku tree so Dek-Deku doesn't have enough power to protect the forest! You have to help!" Dek-Deku was definitely in a panic. Link gently patted it's leafy head as he tried to calm it. He tried to hold back a giggle at the childish way Dek-deku Spoke in the third person.

"Okay Dek-Deku, Tell me what happened."

Dek-Deku nodded and took an obvious, deep breath before exploding in a flurry of words in which it didn't even stop to breathe

"Saria went out when she got a weird letter and when she came back she told everyone it was from Zelda and everything will be fine she then gave everyone biscuits she baked and they all fell asleep they have been sleeping for four days now and if they don't wake up they will all die the forest is losing is life along with the children and Saria fled to the entrance of the forest temple..."

"Dek-Deku, breathe!" Dek-Deku breathed...actually it was more like panting.

"Dek-Deku is sorry. Dek-Deku has been very worried as the children are the life of the forest as the forest is the life of the children. The fairies have tried to aid Dek-Deku but now they are staying with the children to watch over them. Dek-Deku knows many thing, the great Deku tree has past on much knowledge to Dek-Deku and now Dek-Deku need only grow big and strong to gain the power of the great Deku tree." Link sat down and crossed his legs, pulling down the mask so he could speak properly.

"If you have the knowledge of the great deku tree... Is there a cure for Zelda?" Dek-Deku frowned and avoided the sad gaze that coloured Link's eyes.

"Dek-Deku saw she was poisoned...Dek-Deku can see her growing very weak... but the so called master is the only one that holds the cure. Link must free all from his spell and get the cure to Zelda within only seven days."

"SEVEN DAYS?" Link asked with disbelief. Dek-Deku nodded

"In seven more days the poison will reach her heart. But if you do not save your friends from the mind control gems they and all the people they care about will die instantly. The gems are fuelled by the poison. That is why it only took effect after Zelda was poisoned."

Damn it. One week wasn't nearly enough time to travel around all of hyrule, fight all his friends, find out who the master was and defeat him! Not to mention bringing the cure back to Zelda.

...The kiss she gave him in the rain...It flashed in his memory once again and suddenly he forgot about everything. It was as if that moment alone was enough to calm all his nerves and relax him completely...

"Now is not the time to think dirty thoughts Link!" Dek-Deku said with a stern look.

"W-What do you mean dirty thoughts? I wasn't thinking dirty thoughts." Link yelled back defensively. Damn sprout, he mumbled as he watched it's smile grow.

"But Dek-Deku saw you go very red and your temperature rose. Dek-Deku was worried and tried to read your thoughts but Dek-Deku only could tell you were thinking of Zelda."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT WAS DIRTY!" he thumped the little tree over the head.

"Owie...don't be mean to Dek-Deku. Dek-Deku was only pointing out the urgency of the matter." Link sighed and hung his head low.

"Okay, Okay. We don't have much time. So where is Navi? I think she can help me."

"Yes, Yes she can! Dek-Deku knows she can find the mind control gems! But..."

"But?" Link asked as he watched Dek-Deku rock from side to side. He was sure that if Dek-Deku had feet it would have been shuffling them right now.

"Saria also knew Navi could help. So she tricked Navi and has her as prisoner." Link stood up and stretched before pulling the mask over his nose yet again.

"I will get her back, free Saria and begin the journey. I...I don't want to lose Zelda...or any of my friends."

"And no dirty thoughts to distract you." Dek-Deku added with a serious nod of it's head.

"Yes...No more dirty thou... HEY I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A DIRTY THOUGHT YOU DAMN SPROUT!" he hit Dek-Deku again.

"Owie...Dek-Deku can't help it if your mind is in the gutter..."

"YOUR THE ONE WITH YOUR MIND IN THE GUTTER!" Link yelled back.

Authors note: What do you think? Please look forward to the next chapter = Saria, instrumentalist of monsters. The fight between Saria and Link Begins...


	4. saria, the intramentalist of monsters

I Don't Want to Lose You

Chapter 4  
Saria, the instrumentalist of monsters.

"_Link...Even if you grow up and I stay a child...will we still be friends." Saria asked as she fiddled with her ocarina. Her green hair covered her eyes and she nervously kicked her legs back and forth._

Link could remember that moment. He was fourteen at the time and Saria still looked like a ten year old girl. He wondered how long she had actually been alive on this world? Whenever he asked she would playfully hit him and say between giggles 'You shouldn't ask a lady her age!'

She never cared about Link's age before that moment. And he still queried why she asked that question. Come to think of it he couldn't recall ever answering her. Zelda had appeared with a large cake to share with them and Link happily helped her carry it. Back then he didn't notice the sad frown on Saria's face as she watched Link blush, his hand touching Zelda's as he took the tray from her.

Link's eyes slowly scanned the dark clearing that lead to the Forest temple entrance. The wolves he recalled to have guarded the entrance were nowhere to be seen. His chest felt tight and his stomach tied in knots as he saw a small girl sitting on a tree branch. Her green clothing stood out in the darkness and her green hair covered her face. He didn't want this...He didn't want to fight Saria. She was his first friend...

"WHOSE THERE?" She yelled out, not budging an inch. Link took a deep breath and jumped down to the ground, turning to look up at her. He still couldn't see her face and it worried him to no end. He hated it, he wanted to see her smile, see her eyes twinkle as she played the ocarina... He wanted his friend back.

"Who are you? You are definitely not Zelda... Are you really a sheikah?" She slowly stroked her ocarina as she looked down at Link. He could say yes... but as soon as he spoke she would most likely recognise his voice. He decided to first take a closer look of the surroundings...he had to find Navi.

"I asked who you were." Saria spoke in an irritated voice that just saddened Link's heart more. He remained silent and continued to search the area. Finally his eyes landed on the very tip of the branch Saria was seated. It looked like the tip of the branch had grown into a ball like cage and inside he could see a glow and a flap of fairy wings.

"NAVI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled out and at the sound of his voice Saria's head snapped up to attention and her eyes held a stern glare that tore shreds into Link's confidence.

"Link...You came."

"WHY ISN'T NAVI REPLYING? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Link yelled back, sick of the sinking feeling he had. Saria's grip tightened on her ocarina as she spoke through clenched teeth

"You always worry about everyone but me... You never cared about me."

"What? Why would you think that?" Link asked, completely hurt from that comment. After all who had he thought about the entire time he trekked through the lost forest?

"to answer your earlier question, you need not worry, I simply taped her tiny little mouth shut. That 'Hey. Hey. Listen' was just a little too annoying for me to handle." Saria imitated Navi's high pitched voice as she slowly stood to her feet and tucked her hair behind her ear. She taped Navi's mouth shut? Hmmmm, Link wondered why he never thought of doing that.

Saria lifted her ocarina to her lips and a quick paced, angry song sang out. Never had Link heard a song like that from Saria of all people. Her songs were always happy and cheerful but this...this was a song that made his heart anxious and made shivers travel up his spine. But that was not all that happened...

...Link gasped as he felt a thick vine wrap around his leg and throw him into the air. A tree came from the ground itself and with a fist like branch, punched Link into the ground on his descent. His breath was taken away with the impact and his ribs ached as if fractured at the least. With his body shaking horribly, he managed to push himself up off the ground. The music had settled into a quieter verse, the monsters stood ready as if waiting for the tune to pick up to what it was.

With one hand clutched across his rib cage, he used the other to dig through his pocket, slowly pulling a green pebble from his clothing and dropping it on the ground. Saria's glare intensified at the green tunic she had grown used to, the green hat that had become well known, and the hyrulian shield and master sword that threatened her victory. But no... Link would never attack a little girl.

With a rage Link never imagined to come from the child, the music continued as it had first off and the vine was joined by seven more. Link's hand quickly left his ribs, his mind trying to force the pain to the least of his thoughts as his main focus became the battle. Leaping up to dodge one vine he was faced with yet another. He twirled his sword and pointed it on an angle, slicing the vine as if it was butter. But that just made eight vines instead of seven.

Quickly taking note of this he decided to go for the tree monster that was keen to crush him under its massive trunk like foot. He rolled, the pain from the trees previous blow threatened to take his focus but he was a hero and with little effort, managed to push past the pain. Having dodged that attack he sliced off an arm from the monster and was happy to hear it cry out in pain.

But no matter how much he fought, it was pointless. Unless he could stop Saria from playing that music he could do nothing but grow tired and die at her hands. He had to find the jewellery that contained the mind control gem.

"HEY HEY! LISTEN!" Navi screamed out. Saria's glare shifted to the little fairy, surprised she was able to untape her own mouth. Navi screamed at a small vine that held more slowly wrapped around her

"LINK THE OCARIN...Mmmrmf." Navi was silenced as the vine covered her mouth.

Link's eyes darted to the ocarina in Saria's delicate hands, her fingers dancing over it as the music played. Jumping high a vine missed his legs and he was quick to take advantage of it. He buried his sword into the vine, doing a handstand on the sword handle as two more vines brushed past his front and back but it wasn't enough to dodge three vines in one heroic move. He clenched his teeth as the other five wrapped around his limbs, one around his waist and lifted him to Saria's eye level.

"Saria...Why...Why do you seem so mad... THIS ISN'T YOU SARIA!"

"_Link...Even if you grow up and I stay a child...will we still be friends." _Her voice from years ago once again came to Link's mind. He never answered her...

"Saria... Remember that question you asked me four years ago? I never answered you did I? y-you will always be my friend. My best friend. Zelda...I see her differently than I do you..." Saria's hands continued to glide over the ocarina holes as her hair covered her eyes once more, seemingly deaf to Link's heartfelt words.

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND SO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Link yelled out, hot tears stung his eyes and threatened to escape his control. Saria's head rose quickly, the ocarina trembled in her shaking hands and for a moment the vines loosened. Link squirmed out of the vines grasp and flung himself at Saria. Link threw his boomerang at the ocarina, smashing it. Her surprised gasp echoed her facial expression as he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell to the ground. Link was plunged into darkness as consciousness left him.

Please look forward to the next chapter = Impa's vowand Nabooru's fears


	5. Impa's vow and Nabooru's fear

I Don't Want to Lose You

Chapter 4  
Impa's vow and Nabooru's fear

"Link...Link...Wake up please! I killed him Navi I killed Link!"

"Saria I can't believe you killed the hero of time!" Saria's squeal and loud sudden sobbing slowly aroused Link from his deep slumber.

"I WAS KIDDING! Saria, he's not dead!" Navi's panicked and high pitched voice tried to desperately calm the obviously terrified Saria.

"I KILLED MY FRIEND! THE HERO OF TIME AND NOW ZELDA WILL DIE TOO!" Saria wailed loudly. When Link heard Zelda's plight he was awake in an instant and sat up so fast his head hit Navi, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"OWWW!" Link and Navi echoed each other's pain, Link rubbing his head as he groaned.

"LINK!" Saria howled through tears as she wrapped her arms around Link tightly.

Link smiled, happy to see that terrifying glare had disappeared from the young girls face; Her voice no longer one of anger and spite but back to the voice he always remembered... maybe a little more weepy than he remembered but still...

"You're okay Saria?" He asked, as if to just confirm what he could already see. Saria pulled away and smiled a big toothy grin.

"Yes Link...I a fine now. See..." she held up a broken ocarina. Link could now see that what looked like her ocarina was actually a huge green gem, an outer wooden case kept it secret from his eyes. Saria was sitting on her feet, her face and green dress was smeared with dirt and she looked down as she shuffled slightly.

"Did...d-did you really mean what you said? That I will always be your..." she trailed off as a slight blush of embarrassment crept to her cheeks. Link was slightly puzzled by this question but smiled nevertheless.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I dummy?" He rarely called her names but it seemed so damn obvious! Why would she bother asking! Saria saw confusion behind his sarcasm and sighed before continuing.

"When you saved Hyrule...and went back in time; I thought we could keep playing together. But you went straight to Zelda. You two got closer and closer and all I could do is watch from a distance as you both grew...grew up into a lady and a...well...guy." Link didn't know why but he was slightly hurt at how long she took to decide what he grew into. She could at least have said man.

"I always knew you loved her Link, but I wanted to always play with you. I would always be a child in your eyes."

"I don't think I ever saw you as a child. Except that time I was 14..." An evil sneer crossed his lips as he watched Saria grow redder and redder

"S-S-SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" She squealed as she thumped him in the arm.

"You still wearing them? I can't really tell..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Saria belted him over the head this time as Link gave into his unbridled laughter.

Saria never wanted to hear about that again... the time she felt so upset that Link seemed to blush even more so around Zelda. She asked Zelda what had changed and the princess just simply shrugged her shoulders and answered 'maybe it's my new bra?'

With Zelda's...ermmm...excitable help (squealing something about finally having a sister) Saria got the only bra that could fit her, a padded training bra. Hopeful that it will make her look older she had approached Link during a Kokori festival.

No matter what the hint, nor how bluntly obvious the hint might have been, he just didn't catch on till she lost all control and yelled at the top of her lungs that she was wearing a bra. Never had a kokori festival fallen into silence, and lets just say the male population of the kokori children never looked at her the same way.

But Zelda was there to pat her back, sooth her embarrassment, scold Link for not realizing and to just help her.

"Link...Please save Zelda...I think, she has always been my best friend." Saria smiled. Link's smile fell to a pout

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"Okay then Zelda can be my girl friend!" Although the words were not meant to apply what Link suddenly thought his face instantly reddened. Saria gasped in realisation and proceded to pummel Link with playful punches

"LINK! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"We are checking all houses for a woman. Blonde hair, waist length. Blue eyes. Hyrilian descendant." A Gerudo asked Impa, now disguised in her female Shiekah outfit. Unlike the male outfits Zelda and now Link wore, the female ones were different. Instead of blue it was red, instead of pants a short skirt with bandages wrapped up to her thighs, just three inches below the skirts hem line. Her chest was not bound as tightly as Zelda's, showing her obvious female form yet giving much needed support, and although she still had a mask in place, there were no bandages on her head.

"I'm sorry. I have not seen anyone by that description. I have only two sons. The eldest has left to find work and the youngest is here with a terrible case of the flu. You are welcome to look." Impa gestured her hand to the bed in which Zelda lay.

The Gerudo gave a glance at her companion, they both nodded and left. Impa mentally sighed in relief at the fact only the sages, Link and Malon knew Zelda was Sheik.

"Anything?" Nabooru asked her fellow gerudos as she remained stationery, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Only a Sheikah and her son... I thought the Sheikah were long gone but I guess not." At the answer, Nabooru's eyes snapped open and her fingers began tapping her arm as if she was deciding whether to inspect this herself. Finally she pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning on and walked past her comrades.

"I will remain in this town and keep an eye out. You should keep searching for them." And with that said she marched right up to Impa's door and pounded on it loudly.

Impa opened it, but kept her act up. "May I help you?"

"I would like to see your son. I might be able to help with his flu." The look in Nabooru's eyes told Impa she was suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but I would like him to rest. I'm sure that is all he needs." Despite Impa's stern words Nabooru tried to push past, Impa would not budge.

"So it is you...Impa."

"Nabooru, don't do this. You are a sage as am I." Nabooru's swords were out as Impa produced her own sword, Metal clanged and the fight began.

The first thing Impa picked up on was how robotic Nabooru's moves were. This was not the normal Nabooru. She was controlled like a robot and her moves were so readable Impa easily managed to dodge each attack. But as the fight continued Nabooru's moves began to look more natural.

Impa didn't let that stop her, grabbing Nabooru's arm and throwing her over her shoulder Impa hoped she could at least restrain her.

Nabooru was prepared though, and managed to land on her feet, Impa still holding her arm. Nabooru didn't miss a beat, she took hold of Impa's arm now and threw her to the side. Impa flew toward the ground and quickly stretched out her right hand, pressing against the ground that seemed to move beneath her, and swung her body around, landing in a crouching position and skidding to a halt just before hitting the wall of the small house they were in.

Impa looked up and saw Nabooru's foot fast approaching her face but Impa didn't flinch, using the back of her sword she diverted Nabooru's foot, guiding it to the wall behind her.

"NABOORU YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A SLAVE TO SOMEONE!" Nabooru's eyes widened and her hand instinctively touched the gold coloured gem that was displayed on her forehead...

...That was it! That was what Impa was looking for! Taking advantage of Nabooru's momentary pause, Impa shattered the gem with her sword, careful as to not hurt Nabooru herself. Nabooru dropped her swords and Impa was shocked to see tears run down her cheeks.

"Why...Why are my people always used as pawns?"

"You were afraid you would be used by evil like your people were when Ganondorf ruled. And you were... but you were stronger then that silly mind control gem! That's why you showed me where it was. Nabooru looked at the sleeping Zelda, her chest heaved with each painful breath and a cold sweat had broken.

"Why did you not kill me? You had no idea where the gem was and your job is to protect the princess." Nabooru sounded more like herself now as she wiped the tears clean from her eyes.

"Zelda was 4 when I saved her from a kidnapper. I killed the man and she was terrified of me. She called me a murderer. I know she didn't understand back then and she never meant to hurt me like that...but since that day... I vow to protect her without the need to kill...especially would I never dream of killing a friend of ours." Nabooru smiled and slowly she began to feel sleep tug at her.

"So where are you off to next?" Saria asked as she watched Link pull the Sheikah mask over his nose.

"Death mountain. I can warp there using my Ocarina and find the king. Then when that's over I will check on Zelda before finding Malon. Will everyone here be alright?"

"When you defeated me they all woke up. They are a little sluggish but should be fine. Good luck Link. I will help in anyway I can." Saria smiled happily as she watched Navi bounce around Link's head.

"Thanks Saria...Oh and just so you know...I won't lose to you. Zelda is mine." Link grinned evilly as he watched Saria go bright red

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOT!"

Authors note: next chapter – Dreams of better times


	6. Dreams of better times

I don't want to Lose You

Chapter 6  
Dreams of better times

Link 10 years old

It had only been three months since Link had saved all of Hyrule...well that actually happened seven years in the future but it had been three months since Zelda had sent him back in time. When he watched her playing the ocarina he was scared. The way she talked he was sure he would forget everything, forget about all the friends he'd made, forget about all his adventures...and most importantly...He was sure he would forget Zelda...

But when he woke up he remembered! And the first thing he had to do was calm the fear in his heart. Did Zelda remember him? He had run all the way to the castle, snuck past the guards and made his way into the garden. His heart pounded with the exercise he just endured, he panted for oxygen as his eyes slowly looked over to the castle window. Zelda stood there like she had at the beginning of his journey. She turned, looked into his eyes and...

...smiled. "Link." She said as her eyes beamed happily. SHE REMEMBERED! Link felt like he was on cloud nine, he could not be happier then he was at that moment!

And now he was lying in a bed, one that was located in a spare room of the castle. He and Zelda had played all day and although he was still the hero of time, Zelda would not let him walk home in the dark. That didn't bother him in the least. The castle beds were incredibly soft and comfortable. He was slowly lulled into a much desired sleep when he heard the door creak open.

Light crossed the room from the door and Link hesitantly rolled over to see who or what had opened his door. There was Zelda, nine years old. Nine and a half if you asked her. Teddy bear under her arm and her hair almost reaching her shoulders was left down, soft waves framing her face.

"Zel? What are you doing here?" Link asked as he rubbed his tired eye with the back of his hand. Zelda looked down with a slight blush as she hugged her bear tightly.

"I-I had a nightmare...It scared me and Dad is away on business. Impa was so tired today I didn't want to disturb her...s-so I was wondering...C-Can i...Stay with you?"

Link dumbly nodded and watched nervously as Zelda Happily smiled and crawled into the bed next to him.

"Did I wake you Link?" Zelda asked as she played with the teddy's ear.

"Errr, no. I had a bad dream to." He admitted as he hugged the blanket over his shoulder.

"I dreamt that the darkness came back. We didn't know each other and I was locked in a tower. A wolf and a strange girl visited me. The wolf reminded me of you." Zelda giggled. Her smile calmed Link instantly.

"My bad dream" Link began, lying on his back and folding his hands behind his head "was about us to. I drove a weird machine called a train and I was escorting you. But then these bad guys came and they took your body away..."

"Just my body...where was me?" Zelda asked.

"You were like a ghost and you were helping me."

"That does sound like a scary dream." Zelda frowned. Link rolled to his side again and took hold of her hand with his two hands

"But I bet if I didn't wake up we could have got your body back! I know we could!" Zelda smiled broadly as she added

"And I know if I didn't wake up we could have saved Hyrule from the darkness!" She pulled her hands from Link's and moved closer, embracing him tightly with her Teddy between them.

"Let's sleep so our bad dreams can become good!" She exclaimed as she held the ridged and rather nervous boy tightly. Link smiled at her idea and slowly his body relaxed. His arms wrapped around her and hugged her back as he spoke.

"Okay! Let's do that!" and they fell asleep, in each other's arms. When Impa searched for the princess in a panic she never thought she would find Zelda in Link's bed; The two little children holding hands and both hugging a teddy bear. If camera's existed she would have hunted one down, just so she could keep this picture close to her heart. But since they didn't...she would have to settle on yelling at Link and finding pleasure in watching him panic to the point of almost wetting himself.

* * *

Present:

Link opened his eyes and looked around the fire temple. He never had memories so vivid come to mind while warping before. But he didn't mind. Even back then he knew he loved Zelda. Maybe because he had been an adult before that moment and those mature feelings he had already developed remained in his heart...but the innocent mind of a ten year old helped them remain pure.

"Hey! HEY! LISTEN! LINK YOU IDIOT LISTEN TO ME!" Link blinked as he looked over at Navi.

"Oh. Hey Navi, what's up?"

"What's up? WHATS UP? LINK YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A VOLCANO IN YOUR GREEN TUNIC! IF YOU DON'T PUT ON YOUR RED TUNIC YOU WILL DIE SOON!" Oh yeah... He forgot about that. He had thought it felt a tad hot in here. After Changing he began to make his way to the cave in which the Goron tribe lived.

Authors note: hope this little break from the adventure makes you smile! I like sweet Zel and Link moments but as Zel is sick I thought every now and then I will bring in a memory like this. Do you think it's a good idea? Did you notice anything about their dreams :) hope you enjoyed this chapter

Next chapter: Goron king – the king of bombs


	7. goron king king of bombs

I Don't want to lose you

Chapter 7

Goron king – King of bombs

The Goron mines...He remembered when he was a child and came here for the first time...even then it was crowded with hungry Gorons but today...it was covered with boulders. Not a Goron was in sight. Maybe they had hidden from this so called master? After all he wasn't sure if any of them were under his control or not. But he knew Nabooru was, he knew Saria was and they had tried to gain Impa as one of the 'masters' servants, at the moment it seemed to be all the five Sages. He prayed he was wrong.

A sudden sound caught the attention of his long pointed ears, it sounded like something rolling. Maybe there were Goron's still here. As he slowly spun around in hopes to come face to face with a Goron, his face dropped into an expression of fear as a bolder rolled toward him. Turning on his heel he began running away, making his way through the maze of halls and ramps but the bolder was right on his heels.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS BOULDER FOLLOWING ME! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE DAMN IT!" Link cried as he felt the space between him and the rock began to close. He dared himself to look back and wished he didn't. The boulder was about to hit him! Well it would have hit him if it didn't jump into the air, un-roll into a rock that resembled a Goron and glomped him...in the process crushing him beneath its weight and embrace.

"LINK! YOU CAME TO SAVE US ONCE AGAIN, goro." Link struggled to look up and see the face of a Goron, its features more like rocks than usual.

"L-Link...Is that you?" He asked, slowly recognising the features of the Goron that shared his name.

"L-l-LINK!" Goron link cried as tears ran down his rocky features, once again crushing the hero of time beneath him.

After what seemed like hours, persuading the young goron to release him, Link now had the time to look at his friend closely. Goron's had rock like features and were often mistaken for rocks, but Link hadn't made this mistake since he was 10! But then again, the Goron's never looked this much like a rock! Goron Link seemed stiff, almost like it was painful to move and the very thought cut deep in Link's heart.

"Link, something's wrong isn't it." Link asked the Goron with a serious tone, trying desperately to hide the worry that built up in his entire being. The young Goron Link shuddered a moment before looking out at all the boulders littering the area.

"You have noticed the rock encased Gorons I see. It is because of the master. Goro." Link's eyes gazed at the boulders now noticing the familiar shape of a rolled up Goron. When his eyes fell back on Goron Link he with held a gasp as he noticed that the young Goron could no longer move his legs, his back was arched as if the only way to relieve the pain was to double over into a ball. Link's hand grabbed the Goron's shoulder and failed to hold back his concern,

"LINK WHATS HAPPENING TO YOU?"

"I'm sorry Link, goro. My father has been acting weird. He had put a curse on the rocks we ate, all the Goron's but myself have fully turned to stone...Link...You have to save us and...Save my father. Goro." Tears ran down his cheeks as he crouched into a ball.

"No...NO LINK! HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER!" Link yelled as he tried to shake him.

"Link...My father has unlocked the sacred armour, the stone armour. Nothing can penetrate it. Nothing but the legendary dart bombs..." Goron Link groaned, uttering goro a few times painfully. Link's stomach felt like led, his heart felt heavy and his eyes began to get hot as pleaded for the young Goron to save his energy.

"Link...Dart bombs are found in the dungeon, growing before the door that my father is be-be-behind...gor..." Goron Link's words faded into the silent air and his trembling ceased.

"L-Link...Link..." Link quietly pleaded. But nothing came from the goron's lips. Link stood up and silently made his way to the oh so familiar dungeon he had explored years ago...and years in the future at that. This whole going back and forth through time completely confuses his train of thought at such times as these.

This was just an everyday adventure for Link...wasn't it? There were a few differences, instead of a captured Zelda she was dying, instead of fighting bosses that were monsters he was fighting his friends...but it was still the same right? Even if all those close to him were suffering, like Goron Link, he would fight till everything was better right? That's what he always did...but is that all it would take this time? Is that all it took to fix things...fighting?

By this point link was beginning to pant. He had spent the whole night in this dungeon, slaying monsters and working out. It was the second day already. He hadn't slept, excluding that short nap which had Saria freaking out. His last actual sleep was that one in the cave... he could still picture the ever divine Zelda, decked out in only a light cotton undergarment. He paused in thought, taking a moment to regain his breath.

The feel of her wet silky hair on his shoulder...oh how he wished he could have stayed in that moment a little longer. That moment where all his life meant nothing yet it couldn't be more perfect. How much that feeling had changed since that moment only 2 days ago.

His focus shifted from nowhere to an unusual, jagged looking twigged bush. An atypical flower grew all over it. Link took a deep breath, finally catching his breath, before kneeling to examine the flower. It looked like a black ball; it had three sharp petals and a needle like thorn that grew from the base of the flower. The Dart bombs Goron Link mentioned, he assumed. How these tiny bombs could get through a rock that normal bombs could not was still a riddle for his tired mind.

Loud heavy footsteps caught Link's attention. Slowly he faced the large doors of the 'boss room'. Fighting back exhaustion and confusion Link raised himself to his weary legs and looked at the huge door in a daze. This was it. He will fight and free the king of the Goron's...the one that called him brother. The thought of fighting him left Link numb, but Link didn't have time to dwell on such feelings.

With little effort the large door seemed to easily open and Link faced Darunia, the Goron king. He was encased in rock like armour with what looked like a belt made of eyes. Darunia, although looking seemingly uninterested in the arrival of his close friend, suddenly spoke in a manner Link had not heard for a long time, he sounded serious.

"Brother... You are here to battle. You would fight a brother and kill him to save your princess?"

"I won't kill you." Link stated as he drew his sword.

"But to free my people, your friends...You will have to." Darunia suddenly rolled into a ball and raced toward Link. Link jumped to the side, just dodging the rock hard Goron, only to be bombarded by bombs that Darunia released as he rolled pass.

Darunia came to a stop and faced Link again "do you not remember when t=you first came in contact with bombs? It was in this mountain. You think we could not use them?"

Authors note: sorry this has to be continued as I didn't realise the chapter would get this long. And sorry for the late update. I kinda got a new Anime and it took a few days to watch the whole series...then I got 14 new mangas and then I found another manga on the net I liked and I was reading that as well... so much anime and manga and not enough time in the day! Sigh! Not to mention the new DS game I got...I'm lucky I could tear myself away this long! Lol

Keep reading for the next chapter: chapter 8 goron king – king of bombs part 2


	8. goron king king of bombs part two

I don't want to lose you

Chapter 8

Goron king – king of bombs part two

Kill him...No those words refused to register in Link's mind! He couldn't...not even to save the Goron race...could he? He never thought the choice would need to be made and he absolutely would never turn his back on any friend...but what if he didn't have a choice?

The smoke from the recently exploded bombs slowly began to clear. Link sadly looked at his old friend as his hand trembled slightly, the master sword clattered with the vibration. Never had Link trembled in the face of battle... not even facing Ganondorf. Why now?

Was it the look in Darunia's stern and unfeeling eyes? Was it the thought that he may just have to kill his friend or his other friends will be trapped in rock forever? Was it the thought of losing princess Zelda? Or was it the fact that a huge, rock encased Goron king was rolling toward him, dropping hundreds of bombs as he went?

He was sure it was the choice itself yet the bombs and rolling Goron king wasn't helping. He regained his composure and whipped out the hook shot, as it lifted him into the air he felt the brush of rock against his feet.

He was already tired and didn't want to lower himself from the roof which he hung from. If only he could just stay here for a while...Just close his eyes for a moment.

"Navi."

"Yes Link."

"I'm tired. Hurry and find the jewellery."

"Link...I can't." Link opened his eyes and looked at the little fairy that floated by his face. Before he could ask the question Navi yelled. A bomb was heading right for him!

Quickly Link let the hook shot release the roof, aimed it at the wall as he fell toward the bomb, and fired; the hook shot pulling him away from the bomb at the last minute. He hit the wall hard and his body trembled in pain and exhaustion. But he had no time to stop and say ouch. He quickly dodged yet another attack, now running in a circle to avoid the mass of rocks that gained speed.

"W-What do you mean you can't?" He yelled over the explosions.

"It's hidden behind the stone armour. Goron Link mentioned that the dart bombs could defeat it! You have to defeat the stone amour first then I can find the jewellery." Link groaned as he looked at the tiny flower bombs. How could these tiny little bombs bring down an armour normal sized bombs couldn't. He needed time to think but Darunia wasn't giving him a moments rest. Sweat ran down his forehead as Link turned and watched Darunia come at him. His mind was tired and hazy, his vision was dimming from fatigue and the grip on his sword loosened. He had too many things going on in his mind. Zelda, the goron tribe, Darunia, all his friends still under this spell. This was an adventure unlike any other and it was more mentally draining then physically.

Darunia was closer now. A few more seconds and Link will fill the pain of his attack... the bombs would probably kill him. But that's when he saw it. He failed to really take note of it before but now the sight of it drove the fog from his minds, gave him new found energy...The eyes that created a belt around the armour. It seemed to be a common theme in this world... eyes being the weak point of a monster. He looked at the dart bombs in his hand and prepared himself.

Just as Darunia was about to hit him he jumped, placed his hands on the ball of rocks, and flipped right over him. Upon landing he spun on his toes, faced him as he stood and turned. Link threw three darts, hitting 3 of the 8 eyes on the belt. A small explosion destroyed the eyes and some of the rocks surrounding the Goron king fell. Link smirked,

"This world can be so predictable."

"Then why didn't you realise that earlier." Navi mocked as she sat near his shoulder. Link glared at her as he spoke,

"You know Saria gave me some tape." Navi nervously giggled and hid behind his shield quietly till she was needed.

Link was filled with life, as if he had a full night sleep. All the thoughts that had clouded his mind were pushed back; the battle was all he focused on.

2 more eyes were hit, 1 more eyes hit, 2 eyes hit and the armour crumbled. Navi sped toward Darunia and circled him.

"THERE!" She yelled following the movement of a tiny stone, half the size of a young child's little finger nail. It had been glued to his fore head. Link's eyes grew sad as he stumbled back. That's why he had to be killed. How could you destroy a stone that size that was attached to the victim.

* * *

"_Link... how good are you with a bow and arrow?" Zelda age 14 asked as she watched him shoot at a bullseye._

"_I'm amazing of course!" _

"_So you could hit this little bug off my nose?" Link turned and looked at Zelda, smiling at the tiny spider that had landed on her nose. She wasn't afraid of bugs like other girls, in fact it wouldn't surprise Link if she had been watching that spider crawl over her nose the whole time he trained._

"_Of course I could!" He bragged. _

"_Then go on!" she urged as she smiled excitingly. At the look that decorated Link's face he was worried, fearful...thinking she was completely insane! But Zelda just smiled and said_

"_You said you would protect me... why not from this spider? It could be deadly poisonous. I believe your skill. I trust you completely."_

_

* * *

_

That memory only played in his mind for a second. He remembered how he refused to because it would be bragging of his might and awesomeness but he was scared to hurt her. But what if that little spider was deadly? Would he have hesitated like he did? No. Anything to save Zelda...anything to save the Gorons and Darunia, his friends... he can do anything if it ment saving their lives. He took out his bow and arrow, aimed...

"Please..." was all he could manage to say as the arrow left his bow and sailed across the room.

Link opened his eyes. Unsure of how he had lost consciousness. What happened once he let the arrow go? An image flashed in his mind, Darunia's forehead was bleeding. Link blinked, gasping he sat up straight in the rock bed he was in. There was Goron Link sitting beside him, with a cold wet towel in hands.

"Link... You freed us...Goro." He seemed sad. Tears were drying upon his face as he slowly pushed Link down so he was again lying on the bed and gently, he laid the wet cloth over his head.

"I messed up didn't I?" I covered my eyes with my bare arm, hoping to hide the tears. But my voice gave away my sadness.

"Link..." Goron Link began before the curtain that acted as a door to the room was pushed aside. A booming voice made me freeze in shock.

"BROTHER! You have finally awoken!" Link sat up so fast Goron Link nearly fell off his chair. The wet cloth fell into his lap and his wide eyes stared at the Goron king before him. He broke into a smile that was as wide as Darunia's.

"I...I didn't kill you?"

"Of course not!"

"B-but I remember seeing blood all over your head?" Link stammered as the large Goron painfully slapped his back and laughed.

"I had a broken stone on my head and you rubbed it! Doing that would slice your hand wouldn't it?" Link remembered now how he watched Darunia collapse. He had been terrified he hit him; he had run to his side and tried to clear the dust from his head to see the damage. Cutting his hand, his blood covered where the gem once was but he could see there was no wound on Darunia. He was so relieved, and then exhaustion caught up with him.

Link looked at his bandaged hand and smiled.

"Sorry I must have scared you Link, Goro. I was so happy to see father carry you out of the dungeon I cried and hugged him. I guess my tears are still drying. They don't seep into our skin like you humans. Goro." Goron Link explained.

Darunia slapped Link's back again. Link held back a painful groan as he forced a smile.

"Well brother. You better see your princess and continue your mission!" Darunia loudly proclaimed. Link smiled and stood up, pulling on his shirt and tunic. Once dressed he smiled at the Goron king,

"First I need to do something." Darunia's face beamed as Saria's song came forth from the ocarina in Link's mouth and to Link's delight he watched his old friend dance.

Authors note: Finally managed to finish this fight. I hate trying to write fight scenes so it takes me a little longer. Sorry about the wait. Please look forward to the next chapter: Zelda's words are a hope in my heart


	9. Zelda's words are a hope in my heart

I don't want to lose you  
chapter 9  
Zelda's words are a hope in my heart

Link smiled as he looked down on the quiet town. The sun was going to rise soon... the third day was almost upon Link and the cuccos were fast asleep in their pen. Finally, after fighting three of his close friends, defeating two of them, He could check on the beautiful princess Zelda. He had worried about her all this time and wanted nothing more than to see her face...

Link stopped suddenly, the declining track from Death Mountain was nearly at the town gates and suddenly a fear grabbed him. What if she was getting worse? He had seven days when she first fell sick and the sight made him feel helpless...2 days have passed what if she was getting worse? Could he really see her like that?

Some think the hardest thing is dealing with a slow painful death... But the truth is seeing someone you love die a slow horrible death is the hardest thing, the most torturous thing anyone can go through.

Link slowly walked again, his legs heavy and his back beginning to ache. A cold rush ran through his body and his heart felt like it was covered in tar... He hated this. He was only a few feet away from Impa's house and he was torn about seeing his beloved Zelda.

Should he keep walking by and just hurry to LonLon Ranch? Maybe he shouldn't see her till after this is all over... but what if he fails? He would never have a chance to see her again, to tell her... I love you. He told her what he loved about her, they had kissed! But all he wanted was for her to hear those 3 words from his mouth. No. He had to see her, to tell her.

Link had stopped again; he was directly in front of Impa's house and looking through the old dusty window. All those horrible thoughts that were only just circling his mind disappeared as his mouth fell open. There in the main room was Nabooru, sword in hand and free hand on her hip, shaking her head. Impa and Saria lay unconscious or even dead on the floor.

"LINK WHAT HAPPENED?" Navi practically shouted as she hovered over his shoulder. Before he had a chance to hush the talkative fairy Nabooru turned her head harshly and suddenly as her eyes focused on Link himself. Link grabbed his sword and ran into the house, horrified to see Zelda's bed empty. His anger burned and his sword was aimed...

"LINK WAIT!" Nabooru called out as she dropped her sword. Link's sword hit something and as his anger subsided Impa came in view, holding a stool in front of her and Nabooru as Link's sword was imbedded in it.

"Y-you're okay." Link sighed as Impa smiled, lowering the stool and Link's sword with it.

"Sorry to startle you. I fought Nabooru and freed her, also Saria came to visit and we were so tired watching over Zelda we fell asleep..."

"ZELDA? Where is she?" Link suddenly fell into a panic and Impa once again became the family Link needed to calm him; both hands holding his arms firmly as she spoke soothingly,

"Link. Zelda is outside getting some fresh air."

"She's awake?" Link's shoulders relaxed and his voice was once more relieved. Impa smiled warmly,

"Yes. She has been doing a little better with every person freed. When Nabooru was freed she woke up, when Saria was freed she could sit up, and I am guessing you freed The Goron king as she could walk a bit now. Nabooru just helped her up the watch tower for some fresh air." Impa let Link's arms go and walked over to the kitchen to make some tea.

Saria ran up and gave Link a rose,

"Why don't you go and get Zelda for us huh? Also I must warn you; although Zelda appears to be getting better Dek-Deku said she will get worse the more time that passes, even if you have freed us all. Don't let your guard down."

Link nodded and ran out the door and down the empty streets, the tall wooden tower came closer and closer, a lone figure was sitting up on the very top and Link's heart began to pound even more so.

He could feel the old wood rails in his hands as he desperately climbed, mask pulled down and rose in his teeth. He climbed faster and faster until the last rails came into view.

Link heaved himself onto the top platform of the watchtower, panting lightly as sweat beaded on his forehead. Zelda turned her head slowly; she now wore a female Sheikah outfit, probably because their friends that were still mind controlled would have recognised her in the male one. Her long hair was tightly braided and her blue eyes were dull and almost lifeless. Her skin was pale and her hands trembled, but despite this she smiled; As soon as her eyes focused on Link her warm and loving smile over ruled any signs of sickness.

Her steps were slow, unstable but she still managed to walk up to Link and slowly, gently dove into Link's arms. She embraced him as tightly as she could and buried her face into his chest.

"Are you okay Link?" She quietly asked as Link's arms wrapped around her and gently hugged her back. Slowly he lowered himself to his knees, Zelda doing the same. Link smiled as he took the rose from his teeth. She always thought of others before herself.

"Am I okay? Are YOU okay? Are you feeling any better?" Link asked, not wanting to let Zelda go, thankfully she was quite content to just remain in his strong arms.

"It hurts... It hurts to breath." She whispered, hating herself for telling the truth for as the words escaped her lips Link became ridged and stiff, his grip tightened ever so slightly and she could feel a wet tear trickle from his cheek and onto her neck.

"N-No Link, its okay!" She hurryingly said as she pulled herself away from his chest, her hands on his shoulders and that warm smile aimed right at him.

"Link I feel a lot better than when I first fell sick. And I am more worried about you."

"Me?" Link asked as her smile became contagious and he soon found himself smiling back.

"Yes. While I lay here you have to fight your dearest friends. You don't act like anything bothers you when you go on missions but I know your heart is big and everything that's happening is cutting your heart deeper than any sword could."

Link sighed and pulled her into his arms once again, stroking her hair as he looked out at the rising sun. It did hurt. It felt horrible, every time he saw a friend he felt sick.

"But you know what Link?" Zelda said as she resumed hugging Link. "You will save all our friends. Because they are dear to you. I think the master underestimated you. If you weren't that close they would have no chance...and neither would I."

Link hugged her tighter but no words would exit his mouth. If they did he was sure he would lose control and cry. A hero crying was not the coolest image for all his fans to recall.  
He wanted to say thank you,  
he wanted to tell her how happy he was to hear that she had faith in him,  
he wanted to say I love you. More than ever he wanted to utter those words.

"Looks like the love birds are back. Took 'em long enough." Nabooru smirked as she watched Link approach, Zelda riding him piggy back with a rose in her hands.

"Link." Zelda whispered.

"hmmm?" Link replied as he paused to listen to her. Zelda's lips brushed his ear as she tried to whisper as quietly as possible, Link blushed a slight shade of pink at this slight touch.

"It was romantic... You looked so dashing when you reached the top of the watchtower with a rose in your mouth." Link went bright red and for the first time seemed to notice the female Sheikah outfit gave more room for certain female assets which were currently pressed against his back.

"HIS BLUSHING! COME SEE! HURRY!" Nabooru teased as she ushered her friends out of the house. Saria giggled at the sight and Impa gave Link a warning glare.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, it's been a while. I had to have another sweet chapter for Link and Zelda but not to fear for all you adventure seekers out there! Next chapter is action and adventure once again! Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. :D

Look out for the next chapter: Malon mistress of the night-mares. Malon seems so sweet but Link is seeing another side.


	10. Malon, Mistress of the nightmares

I Don't Want to Lose You  
Chapter 10  
Malon mistress of the night-mares

Epona neighed as she stopped before Lonlon Ranch. She hung her head low and stomped her hoof. Link sighed, leaned forward and patted her neck tenderly.

"I know girl...This is going to hurt you too. Let's do this... for Malon." Epona nodded her head before starting off again. Link could feel her muscles tense under his hand that he refused to move from her neck. He wondered what she was thinking.

He looked at the mud on her nose and hoofs and the soot on her mane and tail. It was Impa's idea, a way to disguise Epona. After all if someone saw a Shiekah riding Epona it wouldn't take three guesses to know who it really was.

Link looked over at the empty barn; the door swung slowly on its hinges and creaked eerily. Cows were absent which only made it more ominous.

As they entered the racing ring Epona's ears perked up at the melodic voice that sung her song. Epona's fear disappeared as she happily started galloped toward a cloaked figure.

"Epona, no. calm down." Link whispered but it was too late. Epona came to a stop in behind the person and happily nudged them.

"As if mud and soot would fool me...Link." It was her voice... and it caused Epona to shrink back again. Her voice that was usually cheerful and friendly was suddenly harsh and lacking any emotion. Link's face hardened as she turned, her beautiful red hair flowed out over her shoulders as the hood fell from her head. Her eyes were dull and her skin slightly pale.

"Malon..." He whispered as he stared at her sad face. Link took a green pebble and tapped it on Epona's saddle, the green tunic returning to his body.

"Fairy boy. That was the name I gave you when we first met."

"And you taught me Epona's song. Who knew that very song would save me seven years later." Link added to her little memory. The ten year old boy and the eleven year old girl that stood in this very paddock, this very spot all those years ago. So innocent... Who would have thought they would be preparing to fight.

"Sorry fairy boy, I have no control left within me. Are you ready for this nightmare to begin?" Link took his bow and arrow and nodded his head slowly.

"Zelda... Please let your faith in me not be in vain." Link whispered beneath his breath.

"No Dirty thoughts in battle." Malon plainly stated as she climbed onto a nearby horse.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS?" Link yelled as a blush of both anger and embarrassment swept against his face. Epona turned her head and looked back at him; if a horse could raise an eye brow I'm sure she would be right now.

"YOU TWO! You're meant to be my companion...my partner!"

"HEY! So what am I?" Navi asked as she bopped in front of Link's line of sight. He scratched his head as he thought deeply,

"My other companion and partner?" _or annoying little bug... _He thought to himself.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" Navi called as she flew up. Link blink as he watched all the horses turn dark, fog rolled in and the horses stampeded toward them. Their red eyed blazed like fire and their manes and tails seemed to trail off as smoke. If Link was by himself he could have used his hook shot to escape the stampede but Epona, his oldest friend, was with him.

With a hurried flick of his wrist the reins tugged at Epona, waking her from her fear induced paralysis state and causing her to rear up on her hind legs, turn, and gallop off around the race track. Link was grateful of one thing; Epona has always been the fastest horse the country has ever seen. Sadly though she couldn't run forever and Link had to free their friend.

Link looked over his shoulder.  
In the middle of the stampede was Malon, skilfully riding one of the frightful black mares. As she rode she sung and the higher her pitch the faster the horses ran.

"NAVI!" Link yelled and watched the little glowing ball dart out from behind his shield and quickly zip over to Malon. After a moment Link had done a complete lap and could se Navi floating in front of him a little ways up. He stuck out his hand and grabbed her on passing.

"THERE! The gem is holding the hooded cape around her neck!" Navi happily exclaimed as she darted behind Link's shield yet again. "Why are you hiding?" Link asked as he searched the area for any idea of getting close to her.

"She said she would rip off my wings and feed me to her horses while the cucco's ate my wings." Navi whispered. Why is it every friend of Link's can think of ways to shut up the annoying little fairy and yet for years Link had to deal with that 'HEY! HEY! LISTEN!' He would have to take notes for future reference.

"Link why are you smiling like that?" Navi asked as she peeked over his shoulder.

"Oh, n-nothing really. Just thinking." Link Replied as he leaned forward so his mouth was near Epona's ear.

"Here's the plan; that cloak looks really thick and may take a couple of goes to cut it off. I will jump off your saddle, when I do run as fast as you can around and meet me at the back of the stampede, got it!" Epona neighed quietly and nodded her head.

Link took a deep breath and jumped onto his feet, standing steadily on Epona's saddle as he turned and faced the black mass that followed. Epona slowed slightly so the stampede could catch up and just as they were reaching Epona's tail Link leaped over onto the saddle of another one.

As that horse reared he leapt to another one and then another one till Malon was one horse away. He took out his sword, sliced at her cape, and continued leaping from horse to horse. Just as planed Epona had caught up and Link happily leapt to her saddle, taking hold of her reins and turning her as the stampede had turned and was running toward them again. This little routine was repeated another two times and finally on the third time as Link sliced at her cape the whole cape ripped and blew with the breeze into the air. Malon's eyes shone brightly and all the horses returned to their usual forms.

"Fairy boy..." Malon whispered before falling sideways. Link quickly scooped her up before she fell from the saddle and held her limp body in his arms as he landed quite heroically on the ground. If there was a conscious female around they would have probably been squealing in the utmost fangirl way.

* * *

Malon's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her father as he smiled down at her.

"FATHER!" She exclaimed as she sat up straight.

"Yes dear. I'm okay. Link found me tied up in the house and freed me. His been waiting for you to wake up." Her father smiled warmly as he turned his gaze onto the hero asleep in the old wooden chair, His feet were crossed on the kitchen table and the chair only leaned on its two back legs. Epona was asleep on the floor next to him and Navi was snoozing, curled up on his green hat. Malon's smile spread from ear to ear as she leaped out of bed and dove on the hero of time,

"FAIRY BOY!" she squealed as she hit him. Link never had been so shocked in his life. Last he remembered watching Malon sleep soundly next thing he knew she had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was falling backwards!

A loud crash sounded throughout the house as Link groaned in pain, the back of the wooden chair digging into his back, his head pounding from the impact it received from the floor and he felt crushed beneath the girl that lay on top of him hugging him so tightly she could have crushed his ribs. If his Goron brother found out a girl who raised horses crushed his ribs he would never hear the end of it!

"Malon! I have been fighting for days and have had hardly any sleep. Do you mind?" Link coughed out.

As Malon got off of her friend link slowly sat up and rubbed his sore head.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Only about ten minutes." Malon's father answered with a yawn. Link sighed. In a way he was relieved because he didn't have much time to rescue Zelda so avoiding sleep was the best way and yet he was so exhausted a few more minutes sleep would have been nice.

"Link...Is Zelda okay?" Malon asked with concern dripping from her voice. Link frowned slightly as he recalled his love barely being able to stand, the paleness of her face, the dull look of her eyes. He started at the touch on his hand and looked up at the sorrowful eyes of Malon.

"It's tearing you to pieces... seeing her like this. But I can tell. There is something else on your mind." Malon whispered. Her father had once again fallen asleep and Epona yawned lazily as she laid her head on the wooden floor once again. She could easily get used to living in a house.

"I-I haven't told her I l-love her." He whispered as quietly as he could. Malon was surprised. Not that she didn't expect them to be in love, it was kinda obvious to everyone that had seen them together. She was surprised Link was actually telling someone else how he felt. He wasn't one to go telling these kinda feelings to friends. Epona was probably the only one, and maybe the Goron king.

"Does she know how you feel though?" Malon asked. Link smiled sheepishly as a blush gave away his thoughts.

"Did something happen between you two?" Malon teased as she prodded his arm playfully.

"Oooooh how scandalous! The princess and a commoner doing something naughty!"

"We just k-kissed!" Link stuttered as his blush deepened. Malon blinked before a playful smile returned to her face,

"You sure that's all? You are blushing awfully deeply for just a little kiss..."

Link went redder, standing and throwing a blue pebble to the ground, hoping the sheikah mask would cover his blush. Malon stood, knowing it was time for him to leave.

"Well. I guess that means only one thing, fairy boy."

"What?" Link asked as he scratched Epona behind the ear.

"You will just have to beat the master, save the princess and tell her you love her." Malon smiled brightly and Link found that smile simply infectious. He smiled broadly as he agreed.

"Okay, Malon please let Epona rest. I'm going to warp to the Lake Hylia. Next is princess Ruto." Link said as he pulled the ocarina from his pocket. Malon nodded and watched as his fingers danced across the small instrument.

Authors note: A special thanks to two awesome reviewers that are keeping this story in my mind (without their reviews I will probably have forgotten I was writing this story. I get so easily distracted) YOU ROCK NinjasWillRuleTheWorld & LinkLuver3

Please look forward to the next chapter: Dreams of better times 2. A sweet memory from the past always haunts our hero when he warps...what will it be this time?


	11. hold my hand

I Don't Want to Lose You  
Chapter 11  
hold my hand

Link, only 15 years old, looked upon the princess that sat in the cold stone corner. Behind him he took no note of the beautiful roses that were in full bloom, nor did he admire the lush green hedge that shielded the two from prying eyes. No, his full focus was on the beautiful Princess Zelda.

Her hair was in a lose pony tail; soft, lush waves of gold travelled down her delicate back. She wore no crown, nor did she wear an intricate dress and gloves. She wore a simple ribbon in her hair and a dress Link brought with the little money he had. It of course looked stunning on her despite not being nearly as impressive as the expensive dresses she wore. But again this was not what Link was looking at.

His focus was on the Beautiful princess Zelda's cheeks as tears slid down them. Her luxuriant pink lips quivered as she tried to remain silent, her eyes conveying her confusion at why her dear friend was standing before her.

Link didn't need her to ask him how he found her, nor did he expect her to. He just knew that was the question that was on her mind. With a bright smile link knelt down and whispered quietly,

"What ever happened can't be that bad. Crying about it will just ruin your beautiful face!" okay honestly, Link thought she was just plain adorable when she cried but it also broke his heart, so he chose to cheer her up rather than relish in her beauty.

Zelda smiled at his words but the tears failed to stop and her mouth remained closed. If she dare open it, the loud sobs she with held would be released and the guards would surely find her.

Link leaned over and pulled her into his arms, giving her a tight squeeze before pulling back and holding her at arm's length awkwardly. He really didn't know why but when they were kids they always hugged and held hands. Heck they even slept in the same bed a couple of times! But a teenager at age 15 was now very aware of the differences between male and female.

Even though she was just 14 he could already see quite plainly that she was 'developing' fast and if he hugged her for two long he would be very ashamed of the thoughts that would encroach his young mind.

"What happened?" He whispered again as he prayed she didn't see his bright red blush. Zelda was far too busy hiding her own blush to notice his. She also knew very well the differences between boys and girls and although just a teenager she could already feel his muscles beneath his tunic. It was far more easier to see him as only a friend back when he had all that puppy fat.

"I-I wanted to see the carnival that's in town. But I have so much work to do and Impa insist it's far too dangerous for me to go alone anyway. I wanted to sneak out but the guards are looking for me and this carnival will only be in town this one time!" Zelda's whisper grew louder as she hurryingly blurted out her tearful problem. Despite the thought that girls can cry over the stupidest things, Link smiled as he held back a giggle.

"Okay, calm down. I will sneak you out and we can go together. You won't be disobeying Impa then will you." Link stated as he stood up and peeked over the hedge. "After all you won't be alone if I'm there to protect you." He peered over his shoulder and smiled, happy to see the smile reflected on Zelda's face.

As a guard walked up, Link's eyes twinkled with adventure, his veins ran with adrenalin and silently he slipped his hand in Zelda's. Far to absorbed in the fun of escaping the castle guards, Link failed to notice Zelda's deep blush and her smile as she simply looked down at their hands. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, she focused on Link.

As Link watched the Guard pass he was quick to jump to his feet, Pulling Zelda suddenly from her seating position and dragging her around the hedge. They repeat the process, hiding between hedges, behind fountains and running as fast and silently as they could.

The gates were in view and the two teens could no longer contain the excitement as they broke out into hushed giggles. For the first time during their little escape, Link realised he was still holding her hand.

His heart began to pound harder and although he desperately tried to dismiss it to all the running they were doing he knew it did this whenever he was close to her. It brought back all those memories and feelings he felt when he was trying to save her. When he had gone seven years forward in time and was fighting to find her, to save hyrule. Those nights he would spend thinking about the little girl, had she become beautiful? Had she managed to escape Ganondorfs grasp? The more he thought such things, the more he found his heart yearning for her, not the little girl he met but the woman she had become.

Link glanced over at her; they were hiding behind the last hedge before the castle gates, their last source of refuge before their mad dash to freedom. Zelda was flushed from both excitement and exercise; her eyes were now tear free and wide, sparkling in the sunlight like jewels. She heaved in and out as she panted as was Link.

He could already see her growing into the beautiful woman he had first seen in the temple of time. He was both nervous and excited, wondering if they would one day get married. Not something a 15year old would usually think of but with all the memories of his adult self he really couldn't help thinking that way.

"Link! The guard." Zelda whispered as she shook his hand. Link blinked and peered over the hedge as the guard turned his back on them and began walking away. Link's adventurous smile returned as they silently stood and ran as fast as they could. The feeling of the wind in their hair and the soft grass beneath their shoes…..

…The feeling of Impa's strong hand on the back of Link's collar as she pulled him to a stop.

Link looked over his shoulder with a guilty smile as Zelda squeezed his hand. Impa's stern gaze and tightly pressed lips told Link one thing….. He was in a world of trouble.

* * *

As link opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile at the memory. The feel of Zelda's hand… he looked at his own hand, closing and opening it slowly as he longed to hold her hand once again.

"Link are you listening to me?" Navi's voice screeched in Link's ear loudly as he jumped in fright.

"NAVI YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

"I have been calling to you at for at least five minutes. You were just standing there with a goofy smile and staring at your hand." Link blushed as he looked down.

"Were you thinking dirty things again?"

"I DO NOT THINK DIRTY THINGS! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THE WORST OF ME?" Link yelled as he threw his hands into the air.

Navi floated in front of his nose as she spoke "You have been blushing an awful lot lately."

"Have I?" Link asked as he pushed her aside, feigning no interest as he walked across the wooden bridge. He stopped to look up at the figure standing on the far end of the bridge.

"Old man?" Link called out under his breath as he saw the scientist that resided in the little cottage lab at the edge of lake Hylia.


	12. A zora's heart

Don't want to lose you  
a zora's heart

"Old man?" Link questioned as he ran to the man whom patiently awaited him. His legs were aching and he hoped the man was going to say Ruto was already freed. But the discouraging look in the old man's eyes and the wrinkles that surrounded his frown dashed that hope immediately.

The simple swinging bridge creaked with every step and swayed in the icy wind. Links eyes travelled to the water of lake hylia, an unusual shade of black/blue seemed to infect the crystal clear water like a disease. When Link looked up, the man's gaze had also drifted to the water and his frown increased.

"Hey pops… What's going on?" Link's concern had heightened and his eyes pleaded for an answer more than his words ever could. The old scientist turned to Link and forced a smile.

"I'm glad you came lad. The Zora's need your help."

"What happened?" Link asked again, his patience non-existent as he nervously pushed his fringe aside.

"I think there's someone who can explain that better. Please, come in. We have to get him out of the water before my lab is also affected." The old man led the way, shuffling his frail legs and folding his hands behind his back. He came at least 3 inches lower then Link's shoulders and Link waited a moment before he followed, easily catching up with long strides.

As they entered the Lab Link looked around the room but could see no other living being. He walked to the pools edge and as he looked down into the labs pool a male zora, about his age, jumped out. Link fell backwards in shock and landed with a rather loud thud as he looked into the eyes of the confused Zora.

The Zora's blue scales shone with the water that dripped from them and his dark blue eyes seemed almost black as they looked Link up and down. The Zora's expression fell into disgust as anger burned in his eyes.

"Sir, I said I did not need the help of THIS thing." He said firmly as he pointed a finned arm at Link.

"THIS THING has a name!" Link replied, trying not to add that he also had the title of hero of time.

"Thing is your name as far as I'm concerned." The Zora said in a gruff, crossing his arms and pointing his nose upwards.

Stuff trying to be humble and modest, Link thought as he stood tall and looked down at the Zora "I AM THE HERO OF TIME! THING IS NOT A NAME I DESERVE!"

"Oh, the thing has such decorum doesn't he?" The Zora sarcastically said as he glared at Link. Link opened his mouth to reply when the old man patted his shoulder.

"Don't mind him Link. He is worried about his loved one." Link's face softened as the Zora, despite his resolute expression, blushed.

"Worried about the one you love." Link whispered as his thoughts drifted back to Zelda.

The Zora remained sitting on the floor so Link fell to his knees beside him and held out his hand, smiling widely as he said

"Names Link." The Zora looked at Link's hand like it was poison but finally relinquished as he looked to the professor. Taking Link's hand he mumbled "Fakhar."

Link tried to force his smile despite the way Fakhar acted.

"Can you tell me what's up?" Link was beyond pushing the boundaries of fake kindness as the cold glare of Fakhar chilled our hero to the core. Link was used to bad guys looking at him as if he was a stain on their clean white shirt but he could not ever remember a normal human being….errr or zora as the case may be, treat him this way. His mind urged him to keep his cool, act like the charming and not to mention dashing hero of time that wins hearts. Don't be so thin skinned damn it! But the glare only forced his smile into an obviously forced sign of kindness.

This only proved to make Fakhar fall silent as he contemplated running out the door and ignoring this irritating and self-absorbed 'hero' the professor had brought to his attention. 'I am the hero of time'? Who gave a damn! He was still nothing but the hylian man that broke hearts.

The professor sighed in annoyance as the staring contest continued. Both were fools. They needed each other to save the Zoras and if they didn't hurry they might as well bid the entire kingdom goodbye.

His aged wisdom began to take effect and the old man took up an ancient looking walking stick and proceeded to do the wisest thing he could conjure up… he hit both men hard on the shoulders.

After a unified chorus of pained yelps the starring contest ended and the glares now fell on the old man.

"You both want to save your loved ones right? Then get a move on. Work together or lose 'em. You decide."

Fakhar looked guilty as his gaze drifted to the ground. "You know how the water is going that weird colour?" a nod from Link answered him so he continued without hesitation "It's like a poison. Any living thing it touches it freezes instantly. There are only two Zora's left that are not frozen…"

"You and Ruto right?" Link seriously asked. The glare returned to the Zora's eyes as he spoke "Don't address her highness Ruto in such a familiar manner."

Link groaned as he waved a hand dismissively "Okay sorry. PRINCESS Ruto. But am I correct?"

Fakhar nodded sullenly as he looked at the last of the water darken in the pool. "Yes. Her highness Ruto is the one causing this poison. If only I could get close to her I may be able to reverse the damage."

The professor talked now as he tapped his walking stick on the ground. Every tap made Link and Fakhar flinch, "You will need each other to save The princess. You see the water temple is divided. Some water poisoned and some pure. You must find a way to get through the poisoned water; it will freeze both of you but Link… You are not a zora. If we defrost you, you will be dead. Zora's have the unique ability to freeze and be fine once thawed out. The pure water is thick and deep. You may be able to get down to the bottom with your iron boots but you won't be able to walk in that water. Only a Zora can swim through it…"

"Sounds like he will only hold me back." Fakhar smirked triumphantly.

"And how do you suppose you get through the poisoned water yourself? You will freeze instantly. And the pure water will not be absorbed into your scales. It will not hydrate you and you will still dry out." Fakhar grunted as he avoided the professors serious, worn out eyes.

"But how will I help with that?" Link queried. Navi came up in front of him. "Maybe you have a song that will help!"

"My, what a lovely fairy. It is a pleasure to meet you miss…." Fakhar said as he jumped to his feet and leaned closer to Navi.

"errrr…. Navi…"

"Miss Navi. How rude of me not to notice a pretty young lady with such a radiant glow. Are the stories true? That you are a marvellous help when in dire times?"

Navi giggled as she stammered over her words "Well… I wouldn't go as far as marvellous… Awesome maybe but…"

"Or annoying." Link muttered as he glared at the two. He racked his brain, trying to work out what the fairy meant. The sun song? Nah changing from night to day will only waste time. Important time. Epona's song won't work and Saria's song will only allow him to talk to saria… or dance with the king of Gorons. The warping songs won't work neither the scarecrow song, zelda's lullaby nor the song of sleep…

Link's mind whirled with excitement as he pulled out the handful of sheet music he had earlier found in Zelda's harp. His eyes scanned the pages quickly and finally he broke into a broad smile "Song of protection." He exclaimed as he held up the paper. Fakhar's deep conversation with the fairy drifted to Link as a confused look changed his short lived expression of kindness.

"It's meant to protect any who hear it for two minutes."

"You are a genius…" Link nodded proudly at Fakhar's praise

"…Miss Navi!" as fakhar finished his sentence Link's scowl returned. Sure Navi had suggested it but HE found it… okay so he couldn't have thought of it without her help.

He smiled warmly as he took Navi in his hands "Thanks Navi. You're a life saver." Navi beamed at the praise.

"Excellent. Link will get you all through the poisoned water and Fakhar will swim you through the pure water."

* * *

It was only a few minutes of planning before both Link and Fakhar stood before the entrance to Zora's domain. It was an awkward horse ride here, Fakhar had never ridden a horse before and to actually hold Link's waist did not set well with the tall Zora. In fact it didn't go down too well with Link either.

Due to the water near the temple entrance in Lake hylia being too deep, they were not able to get in with only two minutes of protection so they arrived at zora's domain, Fakhar knowing of another entrance.

The sun was setting behind them and link's mind counted down yet another day. After tonight it will be the fourth day. He was running out of time but at least Ruto was the last of his friends to save.

Link played the melody and both watched as a gold shimmer settled on their skin. Fakhar didn't bother to admire; he swiftly jumped through the poisoned water fall and into Zora's domain.

"I can't stand that guy." Link muttered under his breath.

"I think he is very nice." Navi commented.

"You would wouldn't you. Just has to show a sliver of kindness and your putty in his hands." Link grunted before jumping through the waterfall himself. The water hit him and his body ached from the cold. Never had he felt such an icy coldness as that poisoned water! Ice itself would have been warmer! But when his feet landed on the stone path he fought the urge to rub his arms and pushed forward after the Zora that led the way.

He didn't have time to worry about how cold he was; he only had time to worry about Zelda and Ruto.

A/N sorry this has taken so long! I started this chapter ages ago but then I got stuck and writers block set in… and then I got distracted by the skyward sword game…. Hmmmmmm I think my wii remote has just finished charging…. SKYWARD SWORD HERE I COME!


End file.
